The Weird Tournament
by Bwack Dwanzo
Summary: A weird tournament comes up... and that's all I have right now! sweatdrops click da fic ta find out more! XDXD I'll probably change the title eventually, I just don't know what I'd change it to! XDXD is going to edit chapter one along with chapter two bei


Kai: Wai (Yay in Japanese)! First Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Tell me if I need to improve anything! Reviews

are really helpful! Thanks! Enjoy the fic!

By the way: I'm using all of the people's Japanese names so, incase you don't know them, here they are:

Katsuya Jonouchi Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner

Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor

And I'm just calling Yami Yugi "Atemu" because that's his real name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will; but I DO own Mr. Yopu, and NO ONE is allowed to use him unless I say otherwise.

**_The Weird Tournament  
_****Chapter 1: Poor Atemu...**

"I have to finish this project..." Said Yugi drowsily.

"Yugi, you've been working on that all night! It's already 1:30! I think you need to go to bed now." Said the concerned Atemu.

"But I..." Yugi fell asleep before he could even finish his sentence. So Atemu took over for a bit and got Yugi to bed.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Screamed the alarm clock.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The clock kept screaming 7:30.

"Uh..." Yugi stared at the clock lazily. "8:30! OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA

BE LATE!" He yelled. Yugi dashed out the door so fast, he didn't even grab a breakfast bar!

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

"AH SHOOT! NOW I'M REALLY LATE!" Complained Yugi as he jogged towards the school

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have any of you seen Yugi this morning? I didn't see him at his house..." said Anzu with disappointment of his absence.

"No, not yet..." Replied Honda.

"Man, this is weird... usually I'm the one that's late." Stated Jonouchi.

"Yes, this is very strange of Yugi..." Said Ryou.

"Alright, everyone here today?" Said Mr. Yopu as he twirled into the room.

"Well someone seems cheery." Replied Jonouchi to his teacher's strange actions.

The teacher sighed happily and said "Yeah, it's a good day."

Everyone immediately froze. A good day? For what! Usually these strange actions meant either a TON of homework, or a pop quiz.

"Ok kids!" Said Mr. Yopu as the HIGH SCHOOL students sweat-dropped "Today we are going to have-"

"Please no quiz, please no quiz, please no quiz, please no quiz, please no-" Jonouchi prayed aloud.

"A pop quiz!" Said Mr. Yopu cheerfully.

"NOOO!" Jonouchi looked like he fell into a state of depression.

"Chill out Jonouchi! It won't be that hard!" Said Anzu, attempting to reassure him

"No it won't! I haven't done any homework in the past 4 weeks! Honda and I have been… busy…" Said Jonouchi, trying to make an excuse. Anzu sweat-dropped in disbelief.

"Yeah, as I'm sure. Just like last year..."

"It's true! Right Honda?"

"Yeah! We have _no clue_ where these gangs come from! We just try to walk home in peace when all of a sudden, WHAM! We're in a fight!" Explained Honda as he walked over to Anzu and Jonouchi.

"I'M HERE!"

The whole class turned around, all at the same time and all blinked at least three times out of surprise.

"Yugi!" They all said at once. Yugi was breathing heavily as he tried to explain to the teacher why he was so late.

"Hey guys" He said as he walked over to his friends "Sorry I'm late."

"Yeah man! What happened?" Questioned Jonouchi.

"I just…I was trying to finish that project…" He started.

"THE SCIENCE ONE!" His friends all screamed in unison.

Yugi blushed a little and practically whispered "Yeah…"

"Dude! That project isn't dun until like… practically six weeks!" Retorted Jonouchi.

"Yeah I know, but there's a tournament in five weeks! And if I don't finish it now-"

"Wait, a tourney?"

"Okay class! Quiz time!" Said Mr. Yopu with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll tell you the details later." Whispered Yugi. Jonouchi nodded and turned his attention towards Mr. Yopu.

"Okay, as you all know, we've been working with analyzing graphs the past few weeks, so guess what the quiz is on?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww………." Moaned half the class.

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Yelled Anzu, as if the test was the easiest thing ever.

"Ok, when the quiz goes out no more talking until every last test is back to me. Start!" Said Mr. Yopu, as a habit.

"Ok, range is… the range and domain is… is… zzz…" Mumbled Yugi as he quickly fell asleep; and because of this, Atemu came out.

"Huh?" he said as he blinked a few times in confusion.

"Yugi, be quiet." Mr. Yopu said flatly, once more out of habit.

Atemu looked down at the quiz before him and said to himself "What is this!"

"Why isn't Yugi working?" Anzu said quietly, being observant of her crush. "I know he knows this material… none of these problems are really that hard" Said as she scanned the quiz real quick.

Atemu scratched his head in puzzlement. "Domain? Graph? What!"

Mr. Yopu looked up at the class for a minute, just to see if he could catch anyone passing notes or something.

"Good, good, good" He said as he scanned the students. "Good, ha! Jonouchi and Honda, clueless like always! There's a free detention!" He said to himself proudly, practically laughing. "Good, good, good, ah yes, Anzu! My star student. You're probably almost done! And… Yugi? Did he get taller? Or a haircut?"

"What does this mean!" Atemu whispered, baffled beyond belief. "Yugi wake up!" He thought. Atemu started to get really frustrated, so he went to the door of Yugi's soul room and started banging on the door screaming "Yugi! Wake up! I can't do your work for you!"

"Yugi!"

Atemu shot his eyes open and saw a very pissed off Mr. Yopu in front of him.

"Start explaining NOW!" He shouted.

" I, well… uhh…"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Huh?" Atemu had switched back to Yugi, sensing that he had awoken.

"You said you can't do your work for yourself!" Said Mr. Yopu, impatiently tapping his left foot.

"What? I did?" Said Yugi, his voice still quiet from just awakening.

Mr. Yopu then crossed his arms and gave Yugi "The look". Yugi then remembered what was occurring around him and immediately looked down at his quiz. "Oh yeah!" He splirted out, practically laughing at himself. "Sorry Mr. Yopu! I just got a little frustrated! I'll be fine."

Mr. Yopu looked at Yugi a little suspiciously, but then remembered that he was not that bad of a student "Okay, you got lucky this time Yugi. Now everyone, back to work!"

Yugi sighed for his luck, then almost instantly had mad face on when he said "Why did you have to scream?" mentally to Atemu.

"Well it's not my fault! Even all your friends said it wasn't due until _at least_ 6 weeks! I even _told you_ to go to bed earlier, but you just kept working!" Exclaimed Atemu.

Yugi looked down in sadness." I know… but you see, if I don't finish this now, then it'll just keep getting pushed down and I won't ever get to it; and since this is my only free week, I thought that maybe I could get-" Yugi could feel Atemu's soft, relieving touch floating to his shoulder.

"It's ok Yugi, I understand; but I think you need to finish your quiz first."

"OH MY GOSH I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Yugi yelled aloud.

Everyone turned to look at Yugi immediately as he said that. Yugi looked up and turned _entirely _red.

"Oh-uh… heh! It was nothing!" he laughed out nervously. "I just… forgot to do something this morning!" He said red as an apple.

Everyone turned back to their normal spot, but Anzu and Jonouchi. "Yugi's acting really weird today." They both thought.

"Ah great… I bet everyone thinks I'm acting really weird today…" Yugi complained to himself.

"Just finish the quiz. Then we can worry about then tournament." Said Atemu, a bit excited.

Yugi nodded and went straight to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwack Dwanzo: That's all of chapter one. I think it could have been a _bit _better, but oh well. Tell me what I can improve.Ok, I've been thinking about the whole "yaoi" thing and there _might _be one yaoi couple in this. I not to sure yet though. I still haven't finished chapter two, so the yaoi person I'm workin on might only be looking up tothe ygo character in his head. ANYWAYS, I already have all the people for the tournament set up and the next 2 chapters will probably circle around them. Thank you for reading my fic! Please review!


End file.
